The Terrifying Truth of Our Lives
by ed the devil
Summary: Gazzy died, Itex was detroyed. But now Max and the gang experience more difficulties as they are hunted by people who will do anything to get what they want - even kill.


**This is my first story, so please REVIEW! +_+**

**-----------**

Max was sitting by the cliff while the rest of the group was packing for their next journey. It had been almost six months since Gazzy died in the fight. Then, when the group was all done Fang came over to get Max.

"We are ready to go," he said. Max got up and they all extended their wings. Total was getting pretty used to flying now. While they were flying Max started to think what would happen to the group after this last adventure. Then she heard a gunshot she dodged it by a hair. There were two men standing below; with her raptor hearing she could hear them talking. They were making a bet.

"Whoever catches the biggest bird up there wins," one of them said. Then all of a sudden there is five bullets coming straight at her she was only able to dodge two before getting hit with one in the wing, one in the leg, then the last one hit her in the stomach. She was falling fast... then she stopped falling and started gaining altitude. She looked up and saw that Fang had caught her. They saw a cliff up ahead then Iggy dropped a smoke bomb and they flew into the cave on the cliff.

It was dark when she finally woke up she saw Iggy and Angel were staring straight at her. Nudge was starting a fire and Fang was doing something she could not make out. "We have to get her to a doctor as soon as possible," Nudge said.

**_MAX POV_**

Then I said we should find my mom.

Fang spoke this time. "The only problem is that the men are still there."

"Oh," I said; then I heard a slight buzzing sound. They said it was the fire but I wasn't sure. Then all of a sudden things got very fuzzy; the last thing I heard was Fang screaming my name. Then I started to wake up again (I was getting sick of this). Now everyone was staring at me. Did I mention I hate this? I'm pretty sure I did but any how I hate this. Then Fang said that we were going to get me to my mom's house. The two guys were still there but that was minor - I was losing too much blood. Then Fang picked me up (2 reasons for that: one, his clothes were already covered in my blood, and two, he was the biggest and the strongest) **[A/N: Angel and Max are screaming]**

There were about 100 of these... things. They were about the same size as Fang, and they were made of steel. I was freaking out. They were equipped with a very small amount of vocabulary, we found out. " Give us Max. The Boss needs her," they said. Now I was creeped out because 4 humans (It didn't look they had any mechanical parts) said, "Kill anyone who gets in your way except the blind one and the little one. Those are allowed to live."

Then they laughed and said something that if I was not injured Fang and I would have killed them. One of them said, "Hey, Tommy, maybe we could have some fun before we give her to the Boss."

The one called Tommy said, "Okay, but we better make sure that the one who looks evil is dead. Or we will be."

I was glad that they had some sense. And there was no way they were going to kill Fang. But this time it was Iggy who talked. He said, "If you do that I will rip off your face because I am the only sexist pig Max needs."

Then about thirty robots came at us. They were the weakest things. I know this because I was able to take out four. The four guys' faces were white. Then fifty more robots came and I took out about seven, but they had gotten a good hit to Nudge, though she looked okay. There were just about twenty left and they came straight at us as they all attacked. I took out about three before five grabbed me. The other two were taken out by two very mad fifteen-year-old bird kids, and Angel had convinced two to jump off the cliff. Nudge got one off me and I was able to kick another one off. Then Iggy came, punched it in the face, and said, "I can see shapes."

I fell down immediately and Fang caught me. The four men, who I'd forgotten about for a while, started laughing and one came out and punched Iggy in the face.

-----------

**This is my first story so please be nice.**

**And I love giving people cliffies +_+**


End file.
